<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darling, Je Vous Aime Beaucoup by faketalesofmilex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267205">Darling, Je Vous Aime Beaucoup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faketalesofmilex/pseuds/faketalesofmilex'>faketalesofmilex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faketalesofmilex/pseuds/faketalesofmilex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles indulges a trip down memory lane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Turner/Miles Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darling, Je Vous Aime Beaucoup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found myself thinking about "Darling, je vous aime beaucoup" by Dean Martin. I listened to it, and this happened. I had to get this out. I stayed up way past my bedtime, but I truly hope someone out there will appreciate this being out in the world now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Darling, Je vous aime beaucoup. Je ne sais pas what to do. You know you've completely stolen my heart." </p><p>From the very beginning of the song Miles, can feel an uncontainable longing surging from the depths of his chest. That longing inside him quickly becomes a tsunami that makes short work of the measly levee he's built up in his heart to keep it contained. He feels himself being drowned instantly by the overpowering emotion. </p><p>He ought to know better than to indulge the hopeless romantic side of himself, but as it turns out, he's a romantic fool who allows himself to feel too much sometimes. This being one of those times. </p><p>The memories come rushing at him. He finds it hard to breathe for a few seconds. It truly feels like he's drowning. Dean Martin's voice continues floating to him from his record player, filling the air with soundwaves and his heart with that aching yearning for days past that feels like an angry fist wrapping around his vulnerable heart.</p><p>His mind's eye shows him images of himself splayed out on the couch of his flat, his arms spread out along the headrest and his feet propped up on the coffee table. He smiles as this very song begins to play on the record player nearby, only in this particular memory, the song brings genuine happiness and not the feared yearning he finds himself currently overcome by.</p><p>Alex's head is rested across his lower stomach and the boy's hazel coloured eyes watch him intently as Miles begins to sing along to the lyrics in his best French accent. </p><p>"Morning, noon, and nighttime too. Toujours wondering what to do. That's the way I've felt right from the start." Miles sings on, his left hand coming down to rest on Alex's cheek as they exchange smiles. Alex looks as though he wants to close his eyes and relish the moment, but he doesn't, instead, he gazes longingly at Miles as he serenades him. Miles' thumb strokes Alex's cheek gently, like a delicate guitar string. </p><p>In that impossibly intimate moment, Miles feels as though his heart is itself made of delicate and fragile guitar strings on which Alex masterfully strums beautiful melodies that make Miles' heart beat with an undying love for the boy. </p><p>"Ah, Chéri, my love for you is très, très fort," Miles drawls along with the recording, his Scouse accent bringing an invigorating energy to his rendition. "Wish my French were good enough, I'd tell you so much more." He sings the line with a knowing smile upon his lips, if he could speak proper French there are countless sweet nothings he'd love to whisper in Alex's ear when words fail him in English.</p><p>Alex grins delightedly at Miles, finding humour in the relatability that line has for Miles. (And for himself also, since his French could use some polishing up too).</p><p>"But I hope that you compris all the things you mean to me," Miles carries on, his thumb once again stroking Alex's cheek in an attempt to wordlessly convey his love for him with the gesture. He swears he can see a sparkle light up Alex's eyes just then and that makes a familiar feeling of butterflies spring to life in his chest.</p><p>"Darling, Je vous aime beaucoup. I love you, yes I do," The lovesick look that no doubt adorns Miles' features is mirrored by Alex as the boy reaches out to intertwine their fingers together.</p><p>Miles takes advantage of the instrumental pause to pull Alex up into his lap. The boy complies dutifully, beaming at Miles all the while. Wasting no time, Miles cups Alex's face and pulls him in for an ardent kiss.</p><p>"Wish my French were good enough, I'd tell you so much more." Miles is swaying them both along to the beat now and they both exchange jubilant smiles as Miles continues with the last verses of the song. "But I hope that you compris all the things you mean to me," He reiterates with a hint of seriousness in his voice, hoping to convey the extent of the sincerity in the words he's singing to Alex. This is more than just any ordinary love song to him. </p><p>"Darling, Je vous aime beaucoup. I love you, yes I do." He sings the last line right along in perfect timing, gazing deep into Alex's eyes with the full intensity of the yearning that fills his chest. He pulls the boy in for another passionate kiss as the final notes of the song fade out. He feels Alex wrap his arms around him and surrender himself over to the kiss and the emotions they're both experiencing at that moment. In that very instant, it's as if the rest of the world has faded out into the vastness of space and ceased to exist. They're the only people in the world as far as Miles is concerned.</p><p>He relishes the memory. His eyes are closed as he pictures every detail of that day in his head. He can taste Alex's on his lips if he just keeps his eyes closed and focuses on the images in his mind's eye.</p><p>A deep sigh escapes him.</p><p>It's as if part of his heart escapes through the air exhaled from his lungs. The spell's been broken. The memory fades back into the past, practically a lifetime ago. </p><p>If he could've seen the future back then, he'd think he'd gone absolutely insane. It makes no logical sense, how abysmally different things played out over the years than he would've thought back then. The vision of what could have been and the cold, unforgiving reality of the present are polar opposites.</p><p>He really ought to know better than to indulge that hopeless romantic side of himself by now. Those indulgent moments of weakness always leave a painful sting behind. He'd rather smile at the memories of the past versus dwelling on the "what if's" of what they could've done differently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for how terribly angsty this turned out. It's almost 3AM and the story took a turn toward the more painful possibilities. I am but a humble vessel for the muses.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>